I Promise
by dsBambi
Summary: My first Fanfiction Yay! This is a Bilbo/Reader one-shot. Warning-Contains Fluff..This story takes place when the Dwarfs find the secret door to Erebor. You and Bilbo are designated to find the arkenstone. However, Bilbo has always been cautious about taking risks, especially when it comes to you. Is it time for a confession between the two?


**~ Disclaimer- I do not own any of the original characters from the Hobbit Trilogy. ~**

 **~ With that being said, enjoy! ~**

"It's no use", Dwalin furiously exclaimed. Almost 2 hours went by and still no sign of any door or passageway to aid the company into claiming back the mountain.

Thorin pounded, kicked, and attacked the stone wall, but it showed no sign of movement. "We've lost the light", Balin sighed. I glanced at Bilbo, he seemed anxious, and

yet confused. It's been almost a year of travel and none of us were willing to back down from this quest, or at least..we hoped that was the case. "There's no more to be done", Balin looked at Thorin, their eyes filled with disappointment as the last light faded into the night.

Bilbo and I exchanged worried glances before he decided to speak up. "That can't be, we've come too far, we can't give up now".

"Bilbo's right, there has to be another way…" I exclaimed

"There IS no other way…...we've lost our chance". Thorin barked in response, but he stopped to walk away from the wall, to stare at the pale dark sky. The other dwarfs went silent, some close to the break of tears. We were all in disbelief, we gotten this far...only to leave like nothing ever happened. 'There's no way we're leaving now', I thought to myself, struggling to find a response that could convince them to stay.

But soon, Thorin started to walk down the path we came, with the other dwarfs in tow; ignoring Bilbo's words as he begged for them to keep trying.

"Bilbo, they aren't going to listen". He looked at me with both confusion and shock, as if he was surprised I was still there.

"But, th...they can't give up _, they can't." We stood there in silence until he looked back at the wall. "The last light of Durin's day, what does that mean?" As if almost on cue, the clouds parted, revealing the moon as it shined upon the mountain's surface, becoming our only source of light.

"Last light...Bilbo, do you think the light we need is…"

"The moon," I turned to him, he was smiling up at the moon and quickly back at the wall. We both watched in anticipation as the light worked it's magic, and revealed a small key hole in the wall. "Wait! We figured it out! Come back! It's the light of the moon!" He yelled out to the dwarfs, while scurrying around to find the key.

- **Time skip brought to you by Cake!-**

Balin led Bilbo and I through the corridors inside Erebor until we reached the entrance of the great hall. Of course, Bilbo was designated to find the stone in the first place, but he insisted that I should stay outside with everyone else when I told them that I would come with him. Luckily, I convinced them that I could be his back up; however, Bilbo wasn't too pleased with the idea, but he agreed to Thorin's decision.

Over the course of our journey, me and Bilbo have formed a good relationship. We've gotten to known each other quite a lot, and recently he's been more cautious of taking risks, especially when it comes down to me to take it. To be honest, it's both flattering and annoying that he cares so much. No one else besides Gandalf has cared so much about me, since I became his apprentice, he was the only person I trusted. Although, it would be an understatement to simply say that I've grown to like the hobbit. Over the past few months, I have developed a crush on him, and part of me wishes we could be more, but I don't know how he would feel about. Technically speaking, he's much older than me, but does that count since his lifespan differs from mine?

Suddenly, I was quickly brought out of my thoughts when Bilbo started asking Balin questions.

"So..you want me..I mean us, to find...a jewel?" Bilbo glanced at Balin

"A large, white jewel, yes."

"That's..it? I'd imagine there would be quite a few jewels down there."

"There is only one Arkenstone...trust me, you'll know it when you see it."

"Right..and the, dragon?" I spoke up behind them.

"..If there is one….don't waken it". Balin said in a serious tone. Bilbo and I exchanged questioning glances, which Balin seemed to notice. "Y'know there's no shame in turning back, if you don't want to continue".

"We have to at least try Balin, we promised we would help the company." I exchanged him a kind smile and Bilbo nodded in agreement.

"Well then, I leave the rest to you two, good luck… oh and, be careful in there." He padded Bilbo and the back and walked back to the secret passageway.

I glanced at Bilbo, he sniffled and opened his mouth to speak but immediately stopped to think. "W..well, off we go?" He looked at me for a moment and then continued towards the entrance.

"Y...yeah, no turning back now." I headed outside the corridor behind him, only to find that he stopped completely to witness the overwhelming ocean of golden treasure. "Geez, so we're supposed to find a stone in this place?"

"Apparently so," he chuckled nervously.

I shrugged in response, feeling a bit uncomfortable standing there, I started to walk down the stairs. "(Y/N), wait," he whispered, gently grabbing my arm to get my attention. I looked back at him with confusion, waiting for him to continue. "I...would prefer it, if you stayed here, just in case things go...bad". I sighed in annoyance, but I could understand his concern, looking for a stone in a massive heap of gold isn't exactly a walk in a park, especially when there's a fire-breathing dragon involved. It's dangerous, and we're risking our lives here, but it's a mission no less that I chose to get involved in, ever since the moment I met Thorin in Bree. That night, Gandalf was convinced he could talk Thorin into claiming back the mountain, and he definitely did. Sooner than we expected, Thorin found his company, and we all left the Shire the day after the meeting. We've faced trolls, goblins, spiders, and elves, if you count our time in Mirkwood; and it all leads to now. Finding that stone, was the most important reason we came here for and I promised I would help.

"I understand, but Bilbo, it would be..easier if we looked together",He furiously shook his head.

"No no no, it's too dangerous, that dragon...might awaken and...and…," running out of words to say, he looked at me with pleading eyes, the expression on his face made me blush, my eyes were darting between his eyes and the gold behind him. I didn't want to start a dispute, and with the look on his face, I was so tempted to agree. If I just stay close by the grand hall, I could still hear if things go wrong, so...so, I smiled and gave him a hug, instantly calming his nerves.

"Ok, I'll stay, just...be careful alright?" He hugged back, relieved by my words.  
"Thank you, I will...I promise", he pulled back to look into my (e/c) eyes. For a human, I was pretty short, so to Bilbo I'd say I was about an inch taller than him. I noticed his gaze suddenly went to my lips and slowly his head moved closer to my own. I moved closer as well, and closed my eyes, immediately feeling his warm lips on mine. It was a sweet, but passionate kiss and his arm was wrapped tightly my waist, as if his was afraid I would disappear if he let go.

Needing air, he broke away, smiling at my now blushing form.

"I might not come back so, in...case I don't see you again…," He was interrupted by another sweet kiss. I swear, I never wanted this to end, but that stone won't be found on it's own. I broke away this time, smiling at his dazed expression.

"I know you'll come back Bilbo, don't worry".

And with that,I headed back up stairs, looking back to see Bilbo smiling back at me, until he entered the dragon's hoard.

'I promise, if the dragon awakes, I'll come running,'

 **(A/N) ~So what did you guys think? I'm testing the waters with this one, so if you could review I would really appreciate it. Thanks! ^-^ ~**


End file.
